


On a Rainy Day

by FairyRose95



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Chisato is briefly mentioned, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kaoru being gay, nothing new, that's p much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: She tries, oh she tries, to keep the thoughts at bay. To stay happy and beautiful to all those that adored her. Yet those thoughts sometimes wiggled it’s way in, through the faux sunshine and rainbows she has fabricated.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	On a Rainy Day

It was raining.

Which, alas, was mother nature’s cruel _cruel_ way of better accentuating just how much of a horrendous day it had been.

However, the ever fleeting Seta Kaoru could _never_ let another living being hear her thoughts that ran rampant in her head. It was not _her_ – or, should she say – not her _image_.

Not many knew of the dark thoughts that sometimes clouded her mind. Chisato sometimes, but that only was for the reason the small actress had known Kaoru since they were small and didn’t know much of the world. It was natural, of course. Everyone that she has come across in her lifetime has had those dark thoughts and rainy days (well… she supposes _most_ has considering one of her closest friends was essentially sunshine incarnate).

And she _tries,_ oh she tries, to keep the thoughts at bay. To stay happy and beautiful to all those that adored her. Yet those thoughts sometimes wiggled it’s way in, through the faux sunshine and rainbows she has fabricated.

Like this dreadful day, for example. The part she had been dreaming of went to another woman. Which Kaoru really could not be mad at. The woman had been astounding, _radiant_ upon that stage. Yet it still stung a little inside when she did not see her own name up on that list.

Then she had realized she had left her wallet at home so she could not acquire the lovely coffee that is just down the street from where she does most of her work.

And now it was raining, and quite heavily too, and she just so happened to forget her umbrella.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the overhang above her apartment entrance. It was rather nice to get out of the dreary weather that was running rampant around her.

Stepping inside she almost felt bad for the poor janitors that would have to clean up the puddles on the floor, but yet that small bit of her that felt guilty was rather dampened seeing that she only had made the already present puddle bigger. Seems she was not the only one who had forgotten an umbrella.

It was almost habitual, the routine she had perfected from the 4 years of living in this complex, and she honestly did not even remember opening up her mailbox and acquiring the one sole envelope in the small metal box, beautiful calligraphy along the envelope that could only belong to her Jiji.

It brought a little happiness to the dark day, and she loved getting letters from the man who practically raised her. It was a little… different, especially in this day and age with all of the technology at their fingertips, to pretty much solely communicate with her Jiji via letters.

It made it very much personal as well she supposes.

Letter in hand, and keys in the other (which she breathed a sigh of relief that she did not at least forget _that_ ) she began the long journey up to the third floor, her boots squelching as she ascended the metallic stairs.

Now inside where it was warm and dry, it almost was comforting, the rain outside. It could lull her to sleep if she were curled up in her bed with a good book. Yet first she must get out of these wet clothes, maybe make something to eat. It was close to dinner time after all.

Grasping the right key, she almost dropped her set completely when a voice rang out in the silent hallway.

_“Shit!”_

The person – a woman, she had gathered, by the voice alone – was to her right just one door down. Long crimson hair lay down her back in waves, a rather large messenger bag slung across a well-toned physique, and turquoise eyes stayed narrowed at the task at hand. Namely, the door in front of her, to which the woman kicked for good measure.

She almost dropped the letter in her hand as she stared at the magnificent specimen before her. She was unlike anyone she has ever seen before. She was almost exotic in her beauty, and Kaoru was mesmerized.

The woman seemed to notice her, as those eyes that were hardened like ice slowly warmed to the color of the ocean, and a large (and rather sheepish) grin overtook the woman, “Ahah, sorry about that.”

Kaoru felt the first smile she has had all day slowly creep upwards, “Are you having some trouble?”

“Ah.” The woman huffed, setting her hands on her hips as she glared at the wooden slab in front of her, “This damn door seems to not want to _open_. And I _swear_ I’m using the right key.”

A small chuckle escaped Kaoru’s lips as she slowly walked towards the woman, “They… can be rather troublesome…” She held her hand out, one eyebrow slowly lifted, “May I?”

The woman blinked before stepping back and setting her keys in Kaoru’s palm.

“This apartment complex is rather old, and the manager… does not seem to want to make any upgrades any time soon. So…” Kaoru pulled the knob closer, and then upwards, “We have to make due, I suppose.”

The lock clicked. The woman gaped, “Wooah! How the hell didya do that again?”

Kaoru laughed, a little louder, especially with the shocked expression on the woman’s face, almost like a small child seeing a magic trick for the first time. “You have to pull the door close to you then lift it upwards. Hopefully with the complaint letters he has been receiving from Arisa-chan, it will be appropriately fixed soon.”

“Well, as long as I know a trick to get into my damn apartment, I’m set.” The woman grinned, and that grin slowly turned to Kaoru. The woman held a hand out, “Thanks for your help. I’m Udagawa Tomoe.”

“Seta Kaoru. It’s a pleasure.”

“So, Seta-san, since you helped me inside my own apartment on my first day here… you wanna come in for some tea? I mean, it’s kinda a mess since I just moved in, but…”

Kaoru’s smile got wider, and that dreary darkness inside her mind was completely washed away by the vibrancy before her.

“I would not like anything more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oop oop what is up? 
> 
> I... did not know my beautiful OTP was actually getting more popular so, like, hell yeah? 
> 
> There may be a continuation of this but I dunno. I just wanted Kaoru to be gay for Tomoe in an alternate setting and BAM this was created. 
> 
> Hopefully work doesn't kill me anytime soon so I can make some more rando KaoTomo being gay for each other fics.
> 
> Also sorry for the rustiness. It's been a minute since I've written and I hope I still am writing Kaoru's POV somewhat good?


End file.
